


Do We Have to Talk About This?

by darkest_nights_will_end



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Big Brother Miles, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Miles and Frankie talk about sex, Protective Older Brothers, Sibling Fluff, ambiguous timeline, and it's awkward, based on Miles's discomfort in 3X05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_nights_will_end/pseuds/darkest_nights_will_end
Summary: Frankie has some questions about sex, and who better to turn to than her dear older brother Miles?





	

“Miles, how do you know when you’re ready for sex?”

 

“Wh- what did you just ask me?” Miles was positive that he’d heard her wrong. After all, there was no way his sister was asking about sex. She was still just a child...okay, maybe she wasn’t, but _still_. It wasn’t exactly a talk he wanted to have with her. He’d been enjoying some peace and quiet when Frankie had waltzed into his room, making herself comfortable on his bed, and it was clear she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

 

“I said, how do you know when you’re ready fo-”

 

“Okay, okay, I’m good- thanks, you can stop now.” Miles silenced her, holding a hand up to prove his point. “Why are you asking me this?”

 

“Because, this is what older brothers are for. Besides, it’s not like Hunter knows anything about sex,” she pointed out. Miles cringed internally, but he supposed she had a point. And, he reasoned, if he was going to be the one to have the conversation with her, at least he could impart some wisdom unto her.

 

“Alright, fine, but you owe me, because I _really_ don’t want to have this conversation.” he paused, trying to articulate his thoughts. “I don’t know, I guess _I_ personally didn’t really think about it. I just let it happen, you know?” Frankie crossed her arms, looking annoyed at him. His response hadn’t really helped her. He had just known?

 

“So are you saying it doesn’t matter? To just do it whenever?”

 

“No, not necessarily,” Miles told her, speaking firmly. “There are a lot of things to think about, Franks. And everybody views sex differently. For some people, it’s a whole event, with candles and roses and all that crap. And for some, it’s just a heat of the moment decision. That’s something that you and whoever you’re with need to talk about.”

 

Miles could feel the temperature elevate from how uncomfortable the conversation was for him. He found it especially hard to make eye contact. He couldn’t help that he still saw an innocent child sometimes as opposed to the mature woman she was turning into. He loved being an older sibling, he really did, but this wasn’t exactly his favorite topic to discuss with his sister. Even discussing it with Hunter would be more comfortable. She, meanwhile, was hanging on to his every word. She trusted Miles.

  


“I just- I don’t know. I don’t want to make a mistake. But I also don’t want to lose anybody for something that I could easily just knot up and do, you know?” Frankie told her brother, whose expression suddenly became more serious.

  


“Francesca-” The sharp tone and use of her full name caught them both off guard, but also made them both aware of the severity. “You _never_ have to do anything you don’t want to. Not for any guy. If they really care about you, they’ll respect your wishes. _Your body is yours._ You’re worth a lot more than somebody’s pleasure. If you find yourself in a situation that you aren’t comfortable with, _say no._ It doesn’t matter what anybody else thinks. Do you understand?” He finally looked her dead on in the eyes.

 

“Yeah.” She nodded, a slight smile forming on her face as she stared at him with her big brown eyes. It made sense, why Miles was so firm about consent. Tristan and Zoe. Tristan, who had been too young to say no to a much older man. And Zoe, who had been sexually assaulted _at_ the Hollingsworth house.

 

“You’ll know when the time is right. Whether it’s tomorrow, or next month, or in a year, maybe even longer. You’re a smart girl, you’ll figure it out. But don’t try to force yourself to be ready just to impress some guy. It’ll end up causing you a lot pain.” Miles patted her arm, a small gesture of comfort.

 

“Thanks, Miles,” Frankie said, her smile widening across her face.

 

There was a moment of silence before Miles spoke again.

 

“I can’t believe I’m willingly continuing this conversation, but, while we’re on the topic- are you on birth control?” He asked, feeling his face flush red. It was unpleasant, but Miles’s rationale was if he sucked up a 9 minute conversation about it, he could prevent 9 months worth of awkward encounters.

 

“I’ve been on it for a while, yeah. Not necessarily for that reason, but just in case.” Frankie nodded.

 

“And you take it when you’re supposed to, right? Because it’s useless if you just take it every so often.”

 

“Everyday, Miles.” She informed him. Thank God. One less thing for Miles to worry about.

 

“Okay, good. And um, condoms? Do you have any in your room or in your bathroom?” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“No. I thought that was the guy’s job.” Frankie shrugged. Miles shook his head, getting up and retrieving something from his nightstand. Why him? Of all the people Frankie could have gone to, why him? He honestly never thought he’d see the day he’d be sharing condoms with his sister, yet here he was.

 

“You can’t count on your partner to always bring one, so it’s a good idea to keep some with you. You know- if you think you’re going to be doing any of that stuff.” He handed her a few of the condoms. It was Frankie’s turn to blush as she took them hesitantly and put them in her pocket.

 

“Um, thanks.”

 

“Yeah, don’t mention it. Oh, and side note? If he says he’s too big, he’s lying. There is no excuse to not use a condom unless you’re willing to risk all the possible consequences. And I really don’t think pregnancy or STDs suits you.” Miles returned to his place next to her on the bed. “Do you have any other questions or can I start repressing this conversation now?”

 

“I think I’m good. At least for now. But piss me off and who knows what questions I’ll come up with to ask you.” Frankie giggled, poking at his side.

 

“Just remember, Google is your friend,” Miles joked. Although secretly, despite his discomfort, he felt honored that Frankie had trusted him enough to talk to him instead of turning to the aforementioned website like most people would.

“Hey Miles? Thanks. I actually feel better about, you know, all this.” For all the times the two got on each other’s nerves, Miles really was a great brother. In response, Miles threw an arm around her shoulders. 

“Hey, what are older brothers for if not to talk about sex with their little sisters?” She leaned into him, returning his side hug as she rolled her eyes jokingly. The two sat like that for a moment, before Miles spoke again.

 

“If you ever need anything, you know where to find me, okay? You being safe is the most important thing.”

 

“You know, you’re a pretty good guy, Miles.”

  
“You’re not so bad yourself, sis.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this was inspired by Miles's and Frankie's conversation in 3X05, but the timeline was left intentionally ambiguous, so this could take place whenever you see fit. 
> 
> Honestly Miles is wary every time the twins ask him for advice for at least a month after this because damn was that conversation uncomfortable for him. But ultimately, he's willing to forge through it for the well being of his siblings.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or left kudos. As always, it's a delight!


End file.
